


Mazlíček (BatJohn)

by SallyPejr



Series: Sherlock BBC - AU challenge [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bat John, Bullying, Gen, Kidlock, Talking Animals
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V deseti letech si každé dítě vybere svého Mazlíčka, který je pak bude provázet životem. A dnes tato chvíle nastala i pro Sherlocka.<br/>(BatJohn, Kid Sherlock, Teen Mycroft)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mazlíček (BatJohn)

Když je vám deset roků, dostanete Mazlíčka. Ne jen obyčejného mazlíčka, ale Mazlíčka. To velké písmeno je tam oprávněně. Protože když je vám deset roků, vezmou vás rodiče (nebo opatrovníci, jiní příbuzní, vychovatelé, prostě někdo) do speciálního zverimexu, kde si vyberete Mazlíčka. Magické stvoření, které až na drobné detaily vypadá a chová se jako obyčejné zvíře s dvěma drobnými rozdíly a těmi jsou dlouhověkost a schopnost mluvit. V den vašich narozenin si vyberete společníka na celý život.

A pro Sherlocka ten den nastal právě dnes.

Mycroftovým Mazlíčkem je šedá kočka s jasně modrýma očima, které v podstatě nic neunikne. Sherlock to zvíře vyloženě nesnáší, protože ho vždycky sleduje, a pak žaluje, co vše Sherlock přes den dělal. Sherlock je skálopevně rozhodnutý, že se jeho Mazlíčkem stane pes. Velký pes.

Specializovaný obchod na Mazlíčky ve čtvrti Belgravia patří mezi ty nejlepší, jaké země (a nejspíš i Evropa) nabízí. A podle toho vypadají i ceny, takže do obchodu chodí nakupovat hlavně horních deset tisíc.

Sherlock v doprovodu svého skoro dospělého bratra (a jeho kočky) a své mámy (a jejího potkana) do obchodu skoro vběhne. Ale není jediný, kdo dnes přišel nakupovat, kolem je překvapivá spousta lidí.

„Sherlocku!" zavolá paní Holmesová na svého nejmladšího, aby ho přivolala zpátky. „Nezapomeň, že tady nemáš běhat, a že si máš v klidu prohlédnout vystavená zvířata, ne lítat kolem a plašit je."

„Ano, mami." přikývne chlapec na souhlas a střelí naštvaným pohledem na ušklíbajícího se Mycrofta.

Tentokrát se Sherlock vydá do hlubin obchodu v mnohem nižší rychlosti. Zhruba dva metry před svou rodinou pochoduje mezi klecemi, ohradami a terárky, ignoruje lidi okolo a pozorně sleduje stvoření s cenovkami. Tedy ne, že by nevěděl, že i lidi se dají snadno koupit, ale člověka za Mazlíčka vážně nechce.

Odkudsi z hlubin obchodu se ozve vyděšené holčičí pištění a Sherlock hned vyrazí tím směrem, plán najít tak velkého psa, aby prohnal i Mycrofta, na moment zapomenut.

Zdrojem poprasku se ukázala být blonďatá holka s vlasy do půl zad, které nad hlavou přeletěli dva netopýři.

Na stropě jich visí víc (celkem pět, čtyři ve skupině, jeden trochu stranou), jak si Sherlock všimne, ale nedělají nic horšího, než že občas přeletí kolem a vyplaší lidi. Sherlock nemá problém poznat, kteří dva netopýři způsobili poprask ani to, že krom těch dvou je vzhůru i onen osamělý netopýr.

Želva ve vedlejším teráriu brble něco o nevychovancích a blonďatá holčička rychle uteče pryč.

Sherlock jen protočí oči a otočí se na patě. Doufal, že ho křik přivede k nějaké záhadě nebo zločinu, ale jde jen o holku, co se bojí netopýrů. S rukama v kapsách chce Sherlock vyrazit zpět za rodinou, ale ujde sotva dva kroky, když se mu za zády ozve posměšek.

„Pušuku!"

Sherlock se hned naštvaně otočí, ale on je jediný člověk, který v uličce stojí.

„Pošuku! Hej, pošuku! Co dělá ten tvůj pahýl?!" hulákají netopýři vysoko nad Sherlockovou hlavou, ale jejich nadávky nemíří jeho směrem. Jsou určeny osamělému netopýrovi.

Ten se k posměváčkům otočí zády, ale to jeho situaci moc nepomůže, protože jeho kolegové pokračují.

„Dívej se na to jeho křídlo. Hnus. Nejspíš ho tu mají z lítosti, jinak by ho už utratili."

„Nechte toho!" rozkřikne se netopýr rozčíleně.

Sherlock se tomu vůbec nediví, on taky nesnáší, když mu ostatní nadávají.

Šikanovaný netopýr se pokusí odletět, ale jeho levé křídlo je potrhané a neumožňuje mu pořádně lítat. To se potvrdí, když netopýr během chvíle klesne do výšky asi metru tři čtvrtě.

Ovšem jeho útěk mu není moc platný. Jeho tyrani se také rozletí a skoro to vypadá, že chtějí na netopýra zaútočit.

Sherlock zareaguje naprosto bez přemýšlení, ruka mu vystřelí vzhůru, a než se pochroumaný netopýr naděje, drží ho chlapec v dlani a tiskne ho ke své hrudi.

„Nechte ho být!" křikne na ostatní netopýry.

Tvoreček v jeho ruce je vyděšený a snaží se osvobodit, ale on ho nemíní pustit. Nedovolí těm druhým netopýrům, aby mu ublížovali.

Jenže místo ústupu na něj začnou netopýři nalétávat.

Sherlock mává volnou rukou kolem sebe a snaží se je odehnat, ale jeho snaha je skoro bez efektu. Nakonec to Sherlock nevydrží a rozběhne se pryč, ovšem útočníci mu jsou v patách. Proběhne několika uličkami a mine pár poplašených lidí, než nakonec narazí na jednoho ze zaměstnanců zverimexu.

Postarší ženě stačí jen křiknout, aby netopýři pronásledující chlapce nahodili zpátečku. (Má až překvapivě silný hlas na ženu.)

Sherlock si dlouze vydechne a opatrně se podívá do své dlaně.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se Sherlock s obavami v hlase.

„Jo." špitne tvoreček na jeho dlani. Netopýr se nedívá na chlapce a rychle se zabalí do svých křídel, jako by mu byla zima, ale Sherlockovi je jasné, že se snaží schovat svoje poraněné křídlo.

„Johne, jak je ti?" ozve se nad podivnou dvojicí ženský hlas.

Sherlock si ruku s netopýrem okamžitě přitáhne blíž k tělu. Co když mu ta žena chce taky ublížit? Ovšem postraší zaměstnankyně zverimexu se tváří přátelsky, byť trochu ustaraně.

„Ahoj, paní Jonesová." špitne netopýr trochu zahambeně.

„Je mi líto, že tě ti dva hlupáci zase otravovali. Ale tentokrát si to odnesou, slibuju."

„To je dobrý. Já už jsem zvyklý." hlesne netopýr. „Vždyť mají pravdu."

„Johne, neopovažuj se ještě jednou říct něco takového!" rozkřikne se paní Jonesová. „Neopovažuj se věřit jedinému slovu, co ti dva posměváčci řekli!"

„Ale oni mají pravdu v tom, co řekli. Já _jsem_ pošuk." řekne netopýr John, jako by mu bylo do pláče, než seskočí ze Sherlockovi dlaně a ve výšce kolem kolen dospělých se rozletí pryč.

„Počkej!" křikne za ním Sherlock, ale netopýr ho neslyšel. A nebo nechtěl slyšet. Sherlock za ním jen smutně hledí, ale z jeho myšlenek ho vytrhne ruka na rameni.

„Děkuji ti, že jsi mu pomohl." usměje se na chlapce paní Jonesová.

„Co se mu stalo?" zeptá se Sherlocka trochu se zamračí. „Mycroft říkal, že všichni Mazlíčci jsou bez chyby, jinak by nemohli do prodeje."

Paní Jonesová si jen povzdechne, ale nakonec odpoví.

„Kdysi jsme tu měli zloděje, který chtěl ukrást Mazlíčky a chtěl zastřelit jednoho z prodavačů, kteří mu bránili. Ale John toho prodavače zachránil, vletěl tomu zloději do obličeje a odlákal jeho pozornost. Jenže si přitom roztrhl křídlo."

„Aha." hlesne Sherlock tiše.

„John je hrdina, ale ostatní to bohužel vidí jinak." povzdechne si paní Jonesová.

Na to už jí Sherlock neodpoví, ale není to tím, že by nevěděl, co říct. Zabránil mu v tom příchod jeho příbuzných.

„Tak tady jsi." prohodí máma s drobným úsměvem. „Už jsem si začala dělat staroti."

„Nic jsem neprovedl." zahučí Sherlock otráveně a strčí si ruce do kapes.

„Jistě." ušklíbne se Mycroft.

Jeho bratr na něj jen vyplázne jazyk.

„Chlapci." napomene je máma s lehce podmračeným čelem, než svou pozornost zase zaměří na Sherlocka. „Už sis našel nějakého psa?" zeptá se ho s trochou zvědavosti.

„Co?" zarazí se Sherlock, ale pak si vzpomene. Přišel si sem přece koupit Mazlíčka. Jak na to mohl zapomenout?

„Ne, ještě ne." hlesne Sherlock tiše, než se obrátí na paní Jonesovou. „Kde bych našel Johna?"

„Johna?" zarazí se prodavačka.

„Ano, Johna. Teď jsme o něm mluvili." řekne Sherlock netrpělivě.

„Obvykle se schovává u akvárií." vysvětlí prodavačka a ukáže směrem, kudy letěl netopýr.

„Děkuji." odpoví jí Sherlock zdvořile, než se rozběhne vpřed.

„Sherlocku! Neběhej!" křikne za ním máma, ale on ji neposlouchá.

Teď nemá čas na lekce o chování a etiketě. Chce si promluvit s tím netopýrem.

Jak paní Jonesová poradila, našel Sherlock netopýra viset nad akváriem se zlatými rybičkami.

„Johne!" zavolá na něj Sherlock.

Netopýr sebou trhne a podívá se na chlapce, ale zůstává na místě.

„Potřebuješ něco?" zeptá se netopýr zdvořile.

„Chci s tebou mluvit." řekne Sherlock po pravdě a strčí si ruce do kapes. „Prosím." dodá, když se netopýr nehýbe.

„Tak jo." povzdechne si zvířátko a slétne, sklouzne na okraj akvária. „O čem si chceš promluvit?"

„O tobě." řekne Sherlock ve zkratce a přejde o krok blíž. „Paní Jonesová říkala, že jsi hrdina, ale ty se stejně necháš od těch ostatních otravovat." zamračí se Sherlock.

„Oni můžou lítat a jednou budou i něčí Mazlíčci, ale já ne." povídá netopýrek tiše. Nezní ani trochu rozčíleně nebo naštvaně. Zní jen smutně a unaveně, jako by se už dávno smířil s tím, co se mu děje.

„Když se nudí, tak se mi prostě posmívají a honí mě. A já jim nemůžu uletět. Musím jenom vydržet, než si je někdo vybere a oni odejdou. To je vše."

„Třeba si někdo vybere tebe." navrhne Sherlock.

„Neposmívej se mi." zamračí se John a naštvaně na chlapce před sebou podívá. „Já vím moc dobře, že jsem pošuk, kterého nikdo nechce."

„Neříkej to!" rozkřikne se Sherlock, až sebou netopýr trhne. „Neříkej tu nadávku." dodá tišeji.

„A proč ne?" hádá se John a vypadá, že chce odletět pryč.

„Protože mi tak nadávají a já to nemám rád." přizná se Sherlock.

„Oni ti říkají po- Oni ti tak taky říkají?" zarazí se netopýr udiveně. „A proč? Vždyť seš normální kluk. Nic ti nechybí."

„Nejsem normální." hlesne Sherlock neochotně. „Jsem chytřejší než oni, a když na ně kouknu, tak o nich poznám všechno, co dělali a oni to nemají rádi, tak se mi posmívají."

„A proč se jim nebráníš?" zeptá se John.

„Bráním se slovy, ale oni útočí pěstmi a kopanci." ušklíbne se Sherlock a ještě víc se nahrbí, když vzpomíná na školu.

„Ty mi říkáš, ať se bráním a sám se bránit neumíš." řekne netopýr trochu posměšně.

„Já vím, že kdybych měl kamaráda nebo jen někoho, kdo by byl na mojí straně nebo mi aspoň řekl něco milého, že bych měl větší chuť se bránit, ale nikdo takový není." svěří se Sherlock s obličejem otočeným k zemi. „Myslel jsem, že tobě třeba taky pomůže, když se tě někdo zastane. Třeba." hlesne Sherlock, než vyrazí pryč.

Chtěl jenom tomu netopýrkovi pomoct, protože se mu posmívají stejně, jako se jemu posmívají spolužáci. Ale možná to neměl dělat. Sentiment je hloupost, neměl se starat. Teď si kvůli tomu ještě připadá jako hlupák.

Sherlock se svou depresivní náladou nedojde daleko, než mu něco spadne na rameno.

„Co to-!" začne, ale uklidní ho povědomý hlas.

„Omlouvám se. Nechtěl jsem tě naštvat." špitne John. „Krom některých zaměstnanců se mnou nikdo nemluví hezky, tak jsem- Omlouvám se."

„To je dobré." usměje se Sherlock a opatrně vezme natopýra do dlaní.

„Já vím, že seš tady pro Mazlíčka, ale-" John se na chvíli zarazí, než pokračuje, ovšem na Sherlocka se nedívá. „Kdyby sis chtěl někdy promluvit, a když si vzpomeneš, tak klidně přijď. Já budu tady." nabídne s drobnou nadějí v hlase.

„Ne." zavrtí Sherlock hlavou. „Já nepříjdu, nemám důvod sem znova chodit."

„Aha." špitne John skoro neslyšně a celý se schoulí do sebe, jako by mu byla zima nebo ho bolelo břicho, než se otočí zády k chlapci. Chce se rozletět pryč, ale Sherlock mu to nedovolí, protože si tvorečka přitiskne k sobě.

„Chci si tě odnést domů." řekne Sherlock třesoucímu se klubíčku ve své dlani. „Chceš být můj Mazlíček?" zeptá se.

„Ale- Mě nikdo nechce za Mazlíčka." nechápe netopýr.

„A mě nikdo nechce za kamaráda." pokrčí Sherlock s klidem rameny, než se vydá za mámou.

\- - o - -

A jak se nakonec ukázalo, psa nebylo u Holmesů třeba, protože Mycroftova kočka se netopýrů bojí jako čert kříže, což je pro Sherlocka další z mnoha důkazů, že si vybral dobře.

**Author's Note:**

> Mazlíčkem pí. Holmesové je potkan. Ano, čtete to správně. Důvodem pro to je, že v seriálu mluví p. Holmes o tom, že je jeho žena geniální (a sexy), proto by si pí. Holmesová zasloužila jako mazlíčka něco inteligentního a nenáročného, co ji uklidní a rozptýlí po dni stráveném studiem nebo s jejími vlastními dětmi. A krom p. Holmese na toto skvěle aspiruje potkan...


End file.
